bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Haruka Kanata
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = UNLIMITS | wydanie = 2011.09.07 |typ = Ending | zakres = Odcinki 330 - 342 }} Haruka Kanata jest 28 endingiem anime Bleach i jest obecnie używany od 330 odcinka. W hołdzie z okazji dziesięciolecia Bleach, animacja towarzysząca utworowi opowiada historie z wcześniejszych pokazanych wątków, z różnych scen każdego z odcinka. Lista Utworów Tekst (Rōmaji) |-| Kanji={| | 見上げていたのは百角形の宙(ソラ) -100℃のすれ違う視線に 凍てつく心臓　握りしめた手は ギラギラ汗ばんでいた 甘くて苦いコンクリートの街で ハルカカナタ　遠くの空へ 飛んでゆける　僕らの声は 高く高く どこまでも遠くへ届けて この街に溢れるエゴイストのルール 重たい鎖に繋がれた手足 それでも僕らは引きづられないように もがき続けているんだ 殺さないで　君の答えを 僕は見えないふりしないよ 隠さないで　その手の中にある念(オモ)いを 操られた　歪んだ世界で 叫んでみせる　僕だけの声で ハルカカナタ　僕らの明日は 誰も知らない　誰も消せない 深く強く 突き刺さる想いを信じて |-| Rōmaji ={| | Miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no SORA MAINASU-hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni Itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa GIRAGIRA asebande ita Amakute nigai KONKURIITO no machi de HARUKA KANATA tooku no sora e Tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa Takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete Kono machi ni afureru EGOISUTO no RUURU Omotai kusari ni tsunagareta teashi Sore de mo bokura wa hikizurarenai you ni Mogakitsuzukete irun da Korosanaide kimi no kotae wo Boku wa mienai furi shinai yo Kakusanaide sono te no naka ni aru OMOi wo Ayatsurareta yuganda sekai de Sakende miseru boku dake no koe de HARUKA KANATA bokura no asu wa Dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai Fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi wo shinjite |-| Angielski ={| | When I gazed up, I saw a hectagan-shaped sky. Your eyes, as cold as 100 degrees below zero, failed to notice me, so I gripped my freezing heart tightly in my hands, which were already glittering with sweat, in this town constructed with sweet and bitter concrete. Into the far distance, towards the faraway sky, our voice will be able to fly away. It'll rise higher and reach anywhere, no matter how far. This town is filled with rules of the egoists. My hands and feet are tied down by these heavy chains. Yet, because I don't want to be dragged by others, I'm still struggling hard to free myself. Do not erase your answers, for I will not pretend not to notice. Do not hide those thoughts in your hands. In this twisted world where others have command over me, I'll show you what I can do, by screaming in my own voice. In the far distance is our future, which nobody else knows and nobody else can erase. Believe in this thought that's pricking us deeply and powerfully. |-| Postacie Ichigo Kurosaki Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Ichigo Kurosakiego, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Renji Abarai Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Renjiego Abarai, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Uryū Ishida Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Uryū Ishidę, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Byakuya Kuchiki Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Byakuyę Kuchiki, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Shinji Hirako Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Shinjiego Hirako, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Kenpachi Zaraki Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Kenpachiego Zarakiego, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Kisuke Urahara Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Kisuke Uraharę, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Ulquiorra Cifer Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Ulquiorrę Cifera, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Gin Ichimaru Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Gina Ichimaru, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Sōsuke Aizen Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Sōsuke Aizena, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Rukia Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosaki Postacie w 28 animacji w endingu, wprowadzającej Rukię Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosakiego, w kolejności wystąpienia to: Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi